Am I In A Gang?
by bored2death1948
Summary: Tenten just moved into a new town. Her brother and father have just been killed. Will she do something for vengeance or will she forget about it. Now she's starting at a boarding school and is looking for the murderer or was there even a murder? NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the house, my new house, the house that I was going to be living in with my over-protective, stuck up bitch mom

I walked up to the house, my new house, the house that I was going to be living in with my over-protective, stuck up bitch mom and my techno-geek brother. Carrying my black messenger bag, that held my black iBook, several manga books, my iPod touch, my cell phone, my glasses, needed for distance, a drawing pad, and pencils, I stepped through the doorway, into my new home, that reeked of mothballs, old-grandmother perfume, and old, dirty laundry. It was a wonder that there was still wallpaper on the walls, that wasn't peeling or wilting away.

I slowly made my way past all of the boxes and to the stairs, I wanted to choose the room with a view of the sunset and with an easy access to the roof. Every step creaked, almost as if it was a haunted house, when I stepped on it. Pulling the hood of my black sweatshirt over my head and my black baseball hat, I started up the stairs, sulking because I have to live in a place like this. Once I finished climbing the steps I looked left, right, ahead of me, and behind me.

There was a hole in the floor so when you looked down you could see everyone on the bottom floor and they could see you. In front of me there are two doors. Even though they were facing east, I looked inside of them. I found the source of the mothball smell and immediately removed myself from that bedroom. The room next to it was a pink bathroom. There was no way I was taking that. Turning to my right I was now facing south. There was only one door on this side. I walked towards it and opened it carefully, remembering what had happened before.

Once the door was completely opened and I had made sure that it didn't smell that horrible, I entered and figured that this was the master bedroom. I was definitely not going to take this room, it was too cheerful and pink for my now-usual mood. Walking out, I walked back around past the mothball room, holding my breath, and to the room on the north, saving the west for last.

Walking to the north side, I noticed that there are three doors on this side. Entering the first one, I saw that it held the air conditioning and heating units. The next room was the bedroom, which almost suited my personality, but there was no way I was going to sleep next to the air conditioning and heating units. The last room was the bathroom, but I just glanced in that room before moving on to the final room on the west side of the house.

Looking at the door, I slowly gripped the black handle that was attached to the ebony door, that I now noticed, had an interesting design carved into it. Twisting the handle I opened the door, relived to know that the handle didn't make any noise when it was being opened. I slowly walked into the room. At first there was an almost narrow hallway, with a door, the same as the first one on the right side of the hallway. Opening it, I stepped into the bathroom that was simple and semi-dark. Then stepping out of the bathroom, I turned and moved down the short hallway again, the light from the open door letting me see the path. I reached the end of the short hallway and stopped at the sight of another door in front of me. It was exactly the same as the other two, but this one seemed more interesting, as if the designs were more thought out. The petals on the wilting flower had more intricate edges and the outer design seemed more of a gothic design almost like one of the doors you would find on a door of a church in Spain. I guess that was to be expected.

My mom already had a lot of money, but then she got even more from the divorce, and before my dad could change his will, he was killed by a gang, even though they say it was in a car accident I know it was by a gang, but my mom made money off of his death. And then decided she wanted to move out of an apartment, put my brother and I in boarding school, and get a gigantic house that could probably be called a mansion, even though it only has two floors.

I put my hand on the handle and knew instantly that the room was for me. Don't ask me how or why, but it just felt perfect. The suspension was killing me, I have to know what it looks like. I entered the room and looked around, the room was gigantic, definitely bigger then the master bed room. Also this was the only room with furniture in it. There was a black bed right in the middle. The bed itself was a piece of art, or gothic art. The black metal of the bed was made into intricate designs that showed the amazing ness of the artwork. It was a canopy bed, but there weren't any curtains surrounding it, except they were attached to the side, but it fit the bed. Over the bed was a skylight, through which you could see the moon and stars. On either side of the bed there were windows that would shed light, except there were heavy black curtains hanging over them.

I decided then that it would be easier to see if I turned on the light. Reaching over, I found the light switch on the wall to my right. Flipping it on, I was surprised to see the light being shed from a black chandelier that hung at the top of the ceiling. I was surprised to look at the intensity of the design on it. Even from far away I could see the details quite well, even the ones that weren't that noticeable. To get a better look, I pulled out my plastic, black-rimmed glasses, pulling them over my eyes, I gasped at the technique that had to have been put into that. It looked as if it would take forever to draw, let alone, to totally create it.

Keeping my glasses on I looked around the rest of the room. There was a black desk off to the right that had another design on it, that drew my breath away. Finally peeling my eyes away from it, I looked to the right of the room and noticed a black couch that was right in the corner, also next to a window. Farther down I noticed a drawing and painting area set up. There were empty and full canvases on stands and off stands. There were paints capped and uncapped, paintbrushes clean and unclean, charcoal colorful and black, used and unused, and pencils colored and black, used and unused.

This was amazing. Was I dreaming this room was perfect for me. I don't know who lived in here before me, but they must have been a true-artist, although, most likely a gothic one, but that didn't bother me at all. I guess it was because I'm becoming more and more like a goth everyday. Then noticing the doors that must be the entrance to the closet, I walked to them and opened them. The clothes from the person that lived here before me were still there. They were amazing, some of the clothes that totally suited my new style. Shutting the doors, I took a deep breath and opened them again. The clothes were still there, that meant I wasn't dreaming or imagining anything. The only thing that bothered me was why it was still in this room. The last person who owned this house moved out and there was no one living with her at the time because her son died a while back.

Walking to the desk, I pulled out the black ebony chair and sat down. I pulled out my laptop and turned it on. While it was logging on and loading all of the programs, I started to search through the drawers. They were all empty, except some of them contained art supplies and some of the most expensive drawing paper. But in the last drawer I found a black book, with an intricate design of wilting flowers and falling raindrops or teardrops. Opening the book to the first page, it read: "The Diary of Kyo Franchise."

A diary, I slowly put the book down and shut it. Leaving it on the desk, while pulling my hands away I thought, _I can't read a diary. No matter whose diary it is, although I would like to find our more about the person that stayed in this room. They have the same exact interests as me and we probably would've been friends. From the name I know that the person that once lived in this room was a guy. Oh, that' s right my mom said that the lady who used to live her had a son, but he killed himself, and that was why she moved. I wonder why she didn't tae any of his things._

I was thrown out of my world of thought when I heard my mom yelling my name from downstairs over and over again.

I walked out of the room and yelled, "What do you want, _Mother?!"_

"I have your things and I was hoping to show you your room." She said.

As I was walking down the steps, I heard my mom squeal as if she had just seen the newest designer dress in Nemain Marcus and it was in her size. "Darling, your uniforms are here and they are just adorable." She said holding up my new uniform, so that I could see it.

I winced. The uniform colors were okay. The colors weren't like pink or anything, so that was good. But the uniform itself was a little too girly, I guess you could say in that sort of sense. The uniform consisted of a black, pleated skirt, a white, long-sleeved shirt, a black, collared jacket that goes on top of the shirt, and knee-length, white socks that have a wavy, black line going across the top, around one millimeter away from the top of it.

"The Student Handbook says that you can wear any shoes you want with it." My mom said.

I gave her a look that, well, let's just say, if looks could kill she'd be dead right now. I snatched the uniform from her hands, grabbed the extra that she had gotten me, and grabbed my other two bags, that consist mostly of books, art instruments, and artwork that I've created over the last couple of months. Moving back up the steps, as quickly as possible, I remembered that my mom said that she wanted to show me my new room.

I yelled down to her, "Oh, and mother, I already found a room, so there's no need to show me mine anymore."

Reaching my room, I pulled open the door and entered, shutting and locking it behind me, I threw my new uniform on the ground outside my bathroom and walked past to the next door. Walking through the black cloth that was beyond the second door I put my bags on the ground carefully. Remembering the fact that I had forgotten the box that contained my weaponry collection downstairs, I almost ran back down the stairs, but stopped myself before my brother and mom saw me being to active. Slowing down to a casual walk, I grabbed the box and moved back up the steps, tantalizingly slow. So slow that my mom yelled at me to walk faster. Not replying to her yell, I continued to walk up the stairs at my usual pace.

Reaching the top of the steps, I shifted the box and heard some of the weapons clank together. Hurrying back to my room, I pushed the door shut behind me with my foot. Putting the box down on my bed, I opened it and started to pull out the different kunai and shuriken. One of the first ones that I pulled out was tainted with dried blood. It was my blood. I stared at it, feeling the temptation of feeling the almost sweet pain again. But I stopped myself. Looking at it and feeling the urge of temptation to cut myself, make myself bleed, to see the blood, and to taste it, was almost to much, you could practically hear the millions of thoughts running through my head.

_No, don't do it, T don't have any reason too. Think about it, is it really worth it, what if my mom finds out? But she was the one who almost totally made me start doing it. Ugh, this is so hard._ My thoughts were interrupted by my mom yelling at me from downstairs.

"Darlings, I'm going out tonight with some friends. I'll be home later. There's some food in the fridge and don't wait up. I don't know what time I'll be back." I heard the door slam behind her as she left.

With those words I sunk the blade into the skin of my arm, feeling the pain overwhelm me and take my mind off of everything else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters.**

Chapter 2

Slowly, I opened my eyes, waiting for the glare of sunlight. But… it never came. I slowly sat up, but fell back down when I felt the shocking pain in my left arm.

Then everything came back. I was in this new room, my new room. The heavy curtains, covering the windows, blocked every hint of sunlight; the only way that I knew that it was actually light outside was because of the iHome that I had hooked up yesterday. I became unconscious because of the pain and, possibly, blood loss, but I doubted that, since there was barely any blood on my clothes, arm, and sheets.

My right hand was still clenched around the bloody kunai. Mesmerized by it, I put my finger up to it and grazed it across the already bloody, sharp edge. The edge of the blade was sharp enough to cut my finger. Blood seeped out of the cut. I watched it. Slowly, I put my finger up to my mouth.

I know it's weird, right? I like the taste of my own blood. I swear I'm more like a vampire than human. Once the cut stopped bleeding, I stood up. I wasn't dizzy, guess that means that I'm not suffering from blood loss.

Moving to the door that entered the hallway with the bathroom, I entered the bathroom and turned on the smallest possible amount of light and began to brush my teeth. As the peppermint taste spread throughout my mouth, I began to think about everything that's happened, but mostly about my brother, my older brother.

Sasori, my older brother. He was emo and he cut himself, but he didn't do anything that would hurt him for life, just scars. Sasori was my idol, but that ended when he got himself killed by a pink-haired bitch.

All I know is about Sasori's death is that another gang hired another gang of four girls to kill members of gangs that rivaled theirs. Apparently, Sasori's gang, the Akatsuki, rivaled the Konoha Ninja Gang.

I used to think Sasori was invincible, but I learned that he's one of the most vulnerable people that I know. Being killed by a pink-haired bitch, that stupid "Kunoichi" shouldn't have been able to touch him.

Kunoichi is the name of a gang consisting of four girls that are basically murderers-for-hire.

How do I know this? I researched.

Apparently all of these gangs: Akatsuki, Kunoichi, Konoha Ninja, and one other called "The Shinobi," all consist in Konohagakure. Also all of the occupants of these gangs consist in the Konoha Boarding School.

Even though this is seriously troublesome, at least I'll be able to avenge my brother. I'll show the other gangs that I, Kisawa Tenten, am stronger than any of them. I'll kick their asses and then laugh in their faces.

I finished brushing my teeth and walked completely out of my room. Walking down the stairs, I found myself in the middle of a gigantic crowd. The noise that met my ears gave me a migraine. I clenched the stair railing so hard, that my knuckles went from a tan, to a mix of pink and white, to completely white. So many people and so little room, I'm going to suffocate and die.

Once I had recovered my mind, the first thing I did is pull down the sleeves of my sweatshirt. But it was too late. Someone, or more than one, had already noticed.

"Nice scars," someone said in my ear.

I looked up and found myself staring into the most beautiful, aquamarine eyes that I had ever seen. The bearer of these beautiful eyes only contributed to them. He has red hair and very pale skin. Also his eyes are rimed with dark eyeliner, just like mine. On the left side of his forehead he bore a tattoo of the kanji symbol of love. For clothes he's wearing black dress pants, a red button-up shirt, a black tie, and black dress shoes. There's a black jacket slung over his shoulder. Basically he was hot, the hottest guy that I have ever seen.

I tore my eyes away from him away from his and looked at the ground, keeping the blush from spreading across my face. "Um, thanks, I guess… So, who are you?"

"Hm, my names Sabaku no Gaara. Come with me." He said, walking up the steps to the second floor that I had just come down from. Not looking back.

I followed him, knowing that he already knew that I was following him. He turned right at the top of the stairs and I followed. When he turned right again, I started to realize where he was going. He was headed for my room. When we reached the door he stopped, turned, and faced me. He looked me in the eye and held the gaze.

"Is this your room?" He asked.

At first I thought of lying, but I knew that he would know if I did. "Yes," I said my voice steady and strong, unlike the way I felt inside. Inside, I was melting under his gaze.

"Good, Kyo would've been happy that someone like you got his room. Here," he said, pulling a key out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, looking at the key that is now in my hand, curiously.

"It's the key to the lock on the door. I have one too, and so do Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hyuga Neji. They'll be up here in a minute." He said opening the door and walking in. "You keep it dark in here too."

"Wait, Sabaku-san. Why do all four of you have keys to my room? I'm so confused. Why are they coming up here? Who is Kyo? Why would this Kyo person be happy that I took his room?" I asked, hoping I sounded calmer than I felt.

We entered the room and the first place Gaara went was to the bed. He picked up the bloody kunai that was lounging there and twirled it in between his hands.

"We have keys because we were good friends with Kyo. They're coming up here so we can talk. Kyo would be happy that you took his room because you're just like us. Kyo was the leader of the Shinobi gang." He ended.

The door opened revealing a guy with black, sleepy-looking eyes and brown hair that's in a spiky, pineapple-top ponytail.

"This is so troublesome," he said walking into the room.

Ugh, why does he have to be amazingly hot too, this is going to kill me before I kill myself, I thought.

The pineapple-top guy straddled the desk chair and put his head on his arms, hiding his face from view.

"Shikamaru, where are the others?" Gaara asked.

"They should be up her in a minute," he said, lifting his head up, for five seconds before dropping it back down into a resting position. So he could see the screen of his black cell phone; checking the text message that I knew must be from the other two people that are supposed to come up.

Exactly a minute, filled with awkward silence, later, the other two people entered my room. The first guy to enter had pale-skin, raven-colored chicken-ass hair, and was totally hot with pitch black eyes. He was followed by another hot guy with pale skin, blown hair, and the most amazing eyes I have ever seen. They looked pure white, but if you looked closely you could see that they're a pearlish color. Scowls crossed both of their beautiful features.

Ah man, I'm going to melt and go to hell. What did I do to deserve this: four amazingly, mouth-dropping worthy, hot guys all collected in _my_ bedroom and they seem to all be like me: Emo.

I turned and looked at Gaara. He had thrown his jacket across my bed and was now leaning against the headboard. He had loosened his tie so that it hung lower on his chest and he had unbuttoned the first four buttons of his red dress shirt. I could see his well-toned, pale chest. I had to tear my eyes away as I moved to lounge on the fluffy, black couch.

Sitting on the couch on the couch, I noticed that the other three guys had followed Gaara's example and were now lounging in different spots in my room.

Gaara was on the bed, the pineapple head, also known as Shikamaru, was looked like he was sleeping on my desk chair, chicken-ass was leaning against my desk, and pearl-eyes was leaning against the wall. This is just great, totally perfect, and totally awkward.

"Tenten," Gaara said catching my attention. I looked at him as if giving him a symbol to continue. "The one on the chair is Nara Shikamaru, the one leaning against the desk is Uchiha Sasuke, and the one leaning against the wall is Hyuuga Neji." He said this nodding at each person when he said their name. When they heard their name they nodded their head, as to give me a sense of who is who.

"So, what gang are you guys in: the Akatsuki, Konoha Ninja, Kunoichi, or the Shinobi gang?" I questioned.

They looked at me in surprise. Shikamaru looked like he was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"Wait, you can't be in the Kunoichi gang because they consist of girls only. The Konoha Ninja gang is supposed to be full of amazingly hyper guys, so that's definitely not you guys. I would know if you were in the Akatsuki gang and you aren't, so that must mean that you guys are in the elite Shinobi gang. This could help me later on." I said thoughtfully.

"How do you know about all of that?" Gaara asked.

"I do my research and I have inside sources here that were friends of my older brother." I said the older brother part barely making its way past my lips.

"Who are your sources and how did we just know that we aren't in the Akatsuki gang?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well, my _sources_ are three people that you hate. One looks like chicken-ass over there," I said pointing at Sasuke, "Except he's taller with longer hair. Oh, and his eyes change from black to red, depending on his mood. Another has blue skin, blue hair, and tattoos on his cheeks that look like gills. He looks like a shark or fish whatever you prefer. The last has long blonde hair, blue eyes, but you can only see one of his eyes because hair covers one, and he says 'un' a lot."

"What are their names?" Neji asked finally joining the conversation.

"Sorry, that's confidential, Neji-chan." I said smirking at the look on his face when he heard me say "Neji-chan."

"Their names are Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisami, and Sato Deidara. But you must have another source; they go around in a pack of four if they aren't with the rest of the Akatsuki." Sasuke said looking at me suspiciously.

"Oh really, who's the fourth?" I asked with curiosity etched into my words.

"I can't tell you; anyways you'll see him on Monday, so it doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

"Itachi was right; his brother really is an asshole." I said just loud enough so they could barely hear me.

Sasuke had a look of fury on his face and I found it very amusing.

"_You_ aren't a member of the Akatsuki gang, right?" Gaara asked.

"Shit, if you are that'd be really troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Hn," said the chicken-ass.

The Hyuuga remained silent.

"Not yet, but they're going to try and get me to join sooner or later," I said not very enthusiastically, "And probably sooner."

Right then my cell phone rang, playing the song "Numb" by Linkin Park. I grabbed it and slid it open.

"Hn," I said already knowing, from the ring-tone, who it was.

"Hey Tenten, un! It's Deidara, Itachi, and Fish-Face, un." Deidara said through the phone.

"Cool." I motioned for the guys to be silent and put the phone on speaker, so they could hear too. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, but Pein wanted us to ask you a question." Kisame said.

"Actually," a cold monotone voice spoke. "He wanted me _specifically_ to ask you, Tenten, if you would like to join Akatsuki."

I looked up to see the faces of the other four in my room and all of their faces were filled with shock, but Sasuke also had other emotions on his face. He looked angry, jealous, and shocked.

"Well, um, can I think about it?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, un. Remember, un, that if you do join we can spend more time together." Deidara said.

"Well, I'm already going to the same school as you guys, so I'll definitely be able to hang out with you and whatever."

Gaara, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji were all looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I mouthed.

They didn't respond.

"Who's in the room with you, Tenten, and why is the phone on speaker?" Itachi questioned.

"Just Sai," I said coming up with an excuse. "So it doesn't matter since he's as anti-social as me, so whatever."

"Sure Ten-chan, whatever you say. Oh, by the way, I heard that your bitch of a mother's having a big dinner party right now. Apparently I was supposed to attend with the rest of my stuck-up family, but my parents just took the asshole with them. If you see him and his Emo friends, tell them 'hey' for me," Itachi said. "Oh, and Pein wants an answer before midnight tomorrow."

"Remember what happened to me, un." Deidara said and I did. He was forced into the Akatsuki by force because he had declined the offer.

I inwardly gulped before remaining my calm and collected dull self. "Hopefully I'll have an answer for you guys by tomorrow. Sure Itachi, I'll tell chicken-ass, pearl eyes, lazy ass, and Gaara that red-eyes says 'hey,' but I gotta go."

Deidara could be heard snickering and Kisame was full-out laughing, I could hear him gasping and saying "red-eyes."

"Bye," I said.

Kisame was to busy laughing to say good-bye, but I heard Deidara and Itachi.

"Love ya, un." I heard Deidara say.

"See you tomorrow, Darling," was from Itachi.

I quickly slid the phone shut, ending the call, looking away quickly to hide the growing blush on my face, from embarrassment. I didn't want to show the other four that I was embarrassed.

At the Akatsuki hide-out, Sasori walked into the room.

"So you all really _are_ crushing on my lil' sis." He said shaking his head.

"It's just Itachi and Deidara. I'm more into the black-haired chicks," Kisame said.

"Sasori no Danna, you can't really blame us, un. Your sisters totally hot and she's Emo, un. Seriously, un, she's perfect." Deidara said, dreamily.

Itachi just "hned."

"I don't really care, but if you hurt her, you're dead," he said, his voice cold.

"Overprotective much," Kisame said.

"Oh, she doesn't know that you're alive, un. She thinks you're dead." Deidara said.

"Well she'll be in for a surprise tomorrow," Sasori said smirking.

Back in Tenten's room an uncomfortable and awkward silence was being held.

"Well, that was weird," Shikamaru said, his voice mumbled because he was speaking through his arms, breaking the unseemingly breakable silence.

There was a chorus of three "hn's."

I just sat there. I was officially asked to join the Akatsuki. This has been my dream for, well, forever. Or I think it was, but… maybe not anymore. I wanted to be in the Shinobi gang, with these people, people that I had just met. Weird, right?

"Tenten… Tenten… TENTEN!"

"What?!" I asked angry that I had just lost my train of thought because of the sudden interruption.

"Well, we _were_ going to ask you wanted to join our gang, but-"

I cut Gaara off. "Of course I want to be a part of the Shinobi gang. Why do you think I just told them that I'd think about my answer first?! God, you assholes."

"Good," they smirked at me. I guess that that's the closest that they ever get to smiles. Just like me.

It looked like they were truly happy to have me. I smirked back, happy to finally be accepted into a group that truly wanted me.


	3. AN

Hey guys, I am soooooooo sorry, but I won't be updating for the next five weeks

Hey guys, I am soooooooo sorry, but I won't be updating for the next five weeks.

I know, sucks, right? My parents are shipping me off to sleep-away camp in North Carolina. I like to call it isolation camp or emo camp because I'm going to be completely cut of from technology and I'm going to most likely turn emo… so yeah…

But the plus side is that I'll most likely have a bunch of chapters written up and all I'll have to do is then type them.

That's it… so I guess that's it… at least until August… No! Wait! I remembered I think I'm going to change my name to Rewind or something weird like that… tell me what you think and suggestions…

See ya… Bored…


End file.
